


Tender Feelings

by decaf_kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Umino Iruka, Bottom Umino Iruka, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Umino Iruka, Omega Verse, Romance, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty
Summary: Thanks to advancements in medicine, the shinobi world was no longer wrecked by heats and hormones. Admittedly, one person still made Kakashi feel like an alpha: Iruka Umino, an omega. Over the years, they'd grown very close, although they'd never held hands, nor kissed, definitely no sex. Yet their relationship quickly transforms after Kakashi becomes Hokage.(As flailinginlove once wrote: A/B/O dynamics but without mpreg, dub-con, and rivers of gushing fluids, also trying to avoid overly stereotyped gender roles.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 457





	Tender Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Something soft and romantic, but also sexy and wild. A rare one-shot abo/omegaverse from yours truly, to you, my sweet darling. Let's start 2021 beautifully.
> 
> _____

Kakashi never held back any tender feelings... he just never expressed them out loud. 

Like every alpha, he took his monthly shots. After adolescence, he’d never experienced heats, only vague want. Consequentially, it never made sense to seek a mate. Teamwork, death, service, reunion, warfare, rescue, trauma, competition. All superseded romance. 

One day, he woke up Hokage of his village, a role often threatened, something he rarely imagined would happen. The world around him ran neat; advances in medicine controlled hormonal disorder. Like sex and gender, being alpha or omega affected very little. Of course, smut novels loved lewd heats and bite marks, and the youth always adventured for mates. 

Instead of remembering his alpha identity, Kakashi Hatake, who was once famous for Obito’s Sharingan, and was now without it, preferred to spend time protecting his people. 

Admittedly… one person did make him feel like an alpha: Iruka Umino, an omega.

Truthfully, he had no idea what the two of them were doing.

He’d never stopped to ask. 

He liked it too much and never wanted it to end.

Early on, animosity and conflict dogged their relationship. First, the failed mission together. Next, their disagreement over the chūnin trials. Iruka never liked Kakashi’s teaching methods. Too cruel. Too unusual. Too much! They’re just kids! But no, sensei, they’re shinobi now. 

It never occurred to him to view Iruka as inferior for being omega. The botched mission had been both their faults, even if Iruka took the full blame in front of the Hokage. His omega gender had nothing to do with the catastrophe. Yet, sometime shortly after, someone mentioned it, proposing it as the possibility for the mission loss. 

Rather than think less of Iruka, Kakashi lost respect for the person who suggested it.

Over time, Naruto and Team Seven wove Kakashi and Iruka together like braids. Even with defection and war, the two of them spoke to each other differently than how they spoke with others. Their relationship interlaced curiously through the years. It was not romantic. It was not sexual. But once or twice, when Iruka looked up at him, long and thoughtful, Kakashi felt it hot in his gut, that thing he never felt, that he was _an alpha._

As the Hokage hat slipped down over his silver hair, Kakashi knew he could continue to enjoy Gai’s eternal rivalry and his senpai/kouhai relationship with Tenzo, but he wondered about his attention to Iruka. The Council avoided arranged marriages in the modern era; the Hatake clan had no kekkei genkai to pass along to offspring. Still, people talked. They gossiped. They liked rumors, already spreading amazing, graphic stories about him being a third to married couples.

Truthfully, there had never been an omega in his life.

The closest person to fill the space… was… Iruka. But Kakashi wondered about his heart, if it had space open for anything, or if it was an abyss, dark, shadowy, where all light dissolved.

He couldn’t tell. They’d never discussed anything alpha or omega. Relationship. Romance. Sex. In all the many years they’d known each other. Neither of them had gone into heat around each other. They never kissed or held hands. They were close, closer than other shinobi, but Iruka… Iruka was like that, just like Naruto, pulling people toward him and bringing out the best.

Visiting the Academy and seeing Iruka in his new position as the Principal might solve his problems. At least such an escape meant avoiding the piles of paperwork on his desk, so Kakashi disappeared from his distraught ANBU’s sight and crossed town in search of sanctuary and intrigue. 

Up on the second floor, the omega dutifully did his work at a grand wood desk; he looked good doing it. After not too long, Iruka turned his head, displaying his scar and a smile, to look at Kakashi crouched on a thin branch on the tree outside. Good instincts, too. Pulling open the window, the sensei called out to him, playfully exasperated, still smiling, “Say hello normally!”

The temptation to play was too present, so Kakashi surrendered. Exerting expert chakra control, he tip-toed to the very smallest branch and balanced there for a moment. The calculation proved irritating, but Kakashi easily completed a boneless-seeming swan dive through the window. Rising up into a relaxed slouch, he ignored the dust on his white-and-red Hokage robes and instead announced, “It’s more fun this way.”

Openly impressed, the only words Iruka offered him warmed Kakashi like a campfire in winter.

“You never change.”

Immediately, he replied, “Neither do you,” in a tone that sounded serious even to him.

Quite obviously, Iruka heard the darker tenor, but he didn’t understand its reason, so he asked with some worry, “What are you doing here?”

As usual, their communication fell short before it fell apart. It was like watching a losing battle while paralyzed and gagged. Shrugging both shoulders, Kakashi eased away from his question. How could he ever bring up something like… alpha… omega… with Iruka. Still, he could never lie to… So he glanced up to meet the sensei’s surprised gaze and said simply, “Visiting you.”

It didn’t surprise him to see Iruka hold onto his desk as if needing stability. The man’s voice rocked as he asked, staring right at Kakashi, “Me? Why?” 

Feeling twisted up inside, Kakashi realized he would never mention a thing to Iruka, about alpha and omega and hearts and spaces and abysses. As harsh reality set in, he deflected, acting light, “I find your work ethic inspiring.”

Since they’d known each other so long, Iruka clearly recognized whatever had brought him here was not going to be mentioned… and he had the grace not to push for more information. Accepting the transition, the sensei laughed, relaxing some. “I see.” He looked over Kakashi more sincerely, assessing him and the situation. “Why don’t I bring my grading to your office?”

Oh. Okay. They would act like this visit was only about Kakashi avoiding work. Nothing else.

Although it was partially hidden under his dark mask, he exaggerated a rejected expression, one he knew Iruka could still identify half-covered by the cloth. “I guess I’ll work today.”

Leaning forward onto his desk, Iruka’s brown eyes darkened with fondness as he said teasingly, “Poor Hokage-sama.”

“Pity me, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi replied jokingly, but truthfully, he wanted to monopolize all of the omega’s attention, and he had no idea if he could say such a thing, ever, not even once.

Year after year, Iruka yelling at him, putting him in his place, making him work - he was the only person Kakashi would accept such punishment from. Small chakra reserves and the unreasonable horror of life had long before made Kakashi wonder if he was a masochist, since he never considered anything but wake up, endure, go to sleep, repeat, until his early demise. 

However, Iruka confirmed his masochism in the worst way: by making Kakashi endure the impossible.

Due to monthly shots, neither alphas nor omega exuded much scent, unnoticed except when very close. Masks protected people further, a barrier to distractions on the battlefield and on missions. Disturbingly, though, during peacetime, Kakashi and Iruka had seemingly endless opportunities to be close to each other, even though he was Hokage and Iruka, the Principal.

Had an assassin demanded answers, Kakashi could not have provided them, he was so clueless. Somehow, the two of them constantly came into contact. Yes, he visited Iruka at school, and Iruka brought grading to the Hokage Tower, but they often appeared at each other’s homes, his living quarters in three locations, and Iruka’s at the same chūnin apartment from years earlier. As the months passed, colleagues, friends, and former students interacted with them both… but… Kakashi watched Iruka socialize… and the omega didn’t get as close with _anyone else._

Yet… when _they_ were alone together…

They shared meals and sake; they worked side-by-side. Whereas active-duty shinobi went on missions, the two of them stayed in the village. Maybe that explained why they spent so much time away from other people. Kakashi liked how Iruka scratched his dawn-horizon facial scar. He looked forward to the man’s sincere smiles and wide grins. He was sorry to distress the sensei – and he did it on occasion – but the sight of misery on Iruka’s face whipped Kakashi into shape, making him turn around and correct whatever stupid thing he’d most recently done.

Maybe it was his taijutsu training with Gai, or his ANBU years, or Naruto’s influence… but Kakashi found himself touching Iruka more often… sweetly and softly… spontaneously.

One night, Iruka was leaving the Hokage Tower, and he looked back at Kakashi in the doorway. The light caught his brown eyes and made them more beautiful than usual. The mood was already dreamy. The sake they shared was a gift from another Kage, free and exquisite. Thinking not at all, Kakashi slid his gloved hand over Iruka’s scarred cheek. His fingers caught a few stray hairs. He tucked them behind the man’s ear, slowly running a fingertip along its curve, before he lowered his hand. The omega’s scent rose into the air, alluring, wonderful.

Soon after, when he went to bed, Kakashi smiled to himself, drunk and warm.

Another time, Iruka presented him a small birthday spread, including fan-made doujinshi of Icha Icha protagonists as well as tributes to the Hatake family. The range was extraordinary. As Kakashi tried to absorb everything, sitting at Iruka’s kotatsu, examining everything like they were parts of a battle map, he didn’t notice Iruka stand up and come around behind him. 

The omega pulled him backward into his chest, an embrace from behind. Silently awed, Kakashi stared down at strong arms in dark blue sleeves around his chest. The next moment, Iruka’s scarred cheek pressed against his own… and nearly startled Kakashi’s soul out of his body. 

Iruka’s omega scent had never been on such display… Sweet with charred smokiness. It made heat coil in Kakashi’s stomach, then spread outwards, overwhelming him like a hungry wildfire. 

He looked blindly ahead, unable to think or move.

“Happy birthday, Kakashi,” Iruka softly whispered into his ear, unknowingly causing Kakashi to swear secretly to his ancestors he’d do anything to live another year to experience this again. 

There was also the time that Kakashi was messing around with Iruka too much at the Academy. That had been a problem – really quite a bad time. Too much had been happening at the office; responsibility had ruined his whole week. Seeing Iruka always improved his day, so hop, skip, and jump over to school, but reports swamped the sensei, leaving Kakashi sulking on the Principal’s office couch, lonely and left out there, too.

He’d been feigning a nap, hoping his clones could distract the ANBU for a few more hours. Apparently, though, work _had_ been difficult, because Kakashi fell asleep. He stirred awake only when Iruka’s unique omega scent flooded his alpha senses, meaning the man was very, very close… He found Iruka above him, pulling up Kakashi’s mask, which had slipped down his nose to the very tip. The cloth had been threatening to fall off and reveal his face, defeating years of secret identity. 

When Iruka only smiled down at him, not commenting on his good deed, Kakashi tried to reply normally, but his voice was rough with sleep as he remarked, “Thanks, Iruka-sensei.”

The huskiness surprised them both: Iruka went still, and Kakashi did too, feeling inexplicably embarrassed. He cleared his throat and tried to sit up, startling the omega into backing away. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to show anyone.”

Without missing a beat, Kakashi caught the edge of Iruka’s sleeve as well as his gaze, trying to stop him from bolting. “I want to show you,” he confessed, the revelation occurring to them both at the same time.

Surprise and passion blew through the sensei: Iruka blushed like he’d just had his first kiss. He might have fallen down if Kakashi hadn’t suddenly stood and snagged the omega by the waist. The whirlwind of the moment rushed blood and crazy throughout his battle-ready body. Filled with exhilaration, Kakashi stared deep into Iruka’s amazed eyes, and he pulled down his mask.

A split second later, a student barged into the Principal’s office, sobbing and bleeding messily.

The Hokage was already out the window, heart in his throat, mask on his face. Even though a huge part of him refused to look back at Iruka Umino’s office, he did, just to see…

Trying to help his injured student, the distracted omega was flushed red up to his eartips, his facial scar a dark line in scarlet.

New Year’s Day, they ended up together, the two of them, at the old shrine. Since Naruto and Hinata had had their first child last year, Iruka had swept into Grandfather Mode, which did not upset Kakashi, but he did wonder if the newly-occupied sensei had any room left for him. 

If Iruka moved ahead, if Iruka left him behind, Kakashi tried to remind himself… he’d dealt with that before, more than few times, actually, with dead or distracted parents, senseis, teammates, friends, enemies… he could do it again…

Obviously, his shrine wish was for Iruka to care about him.

“Kakashi,” was the relieved sigh of his name at his side – it came only a second after his wish. He barely had the strength to turn his head to confirm… Yes, it was Iruka Umino, who’d clearly rushed up to him from up the hill, bundled up in winter clothes. Dark rosy cheeks, with that pretty scar. They reminded him of the day Kakashi had showed his bare face for the first time. 

He could feel himself blushing and was thrilled to be wearing his mask.

“Come to my house,” Iruka pled with him, seemingly out of nowhere. The request was punctuated, all the more bewilderingly, by the omega putting a hand on his arm, solid, promising. 

They were in Iruka’s apartment, sitting at his kotatsu, under a warm blanket, shoulder to shoulder. The theatrical shift in temperature, and how quickly his New Year’s Day shrine wish had been answered, had Kakashi’s poor head spinning, spinning, spinning. He almost didn’t dare look at Iruka, but the man’s omega scent made him want to stare, so he automatically did.

As he fumbled with his hands over the blanket, Iruka sounded so contrite, saying, “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

Kakashi tried to be dismissive, hating seeing and hearing the man’s severe remorse. “I can handle being alone.” He thought about grabbing Iruka’s hands, but they did not do that, they did not kiss, they did not –

“No,” Iruka interjected so firmly that Kakashi stiffened full-body. The sensei’s omega scent sharpened, the smokiness almost becoming burnt and blackened. He couldn’t help but look with wider eyes at the other man, totally turning his head to look at him, which was difficult considering how close they were. But the pain was worth it to see Iruka lift his chin and have their gazes meet and then hear the omega say quietly, “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

No hand holding or kissing, but Iruka had hugged him before, so…

Slow and gentle, Kakashi drew him into an embrace while staying under the blanket. Tension fell from the sensei’s shoulders, and soon he buried his face in Kakashi’s clothed neck, sighing. He rubbed his scarred cheek there, and his own neck against Kakashi’s collarbone, seemingly unthinkingly, with his hands pressed into the wooden floorboards, holding him upright.

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi,” he murmured, sounding suffocated by guilt.

Madara Uchiha could have risen from the dead and stolen both of Kakashi’s eyes – he really was so totally unaware of his surroundings. Between Iruka’s omega scent, which had never been as strong as this, ever before, ever, ever, ever – and the realization that _he was being scented by an apologetic omega_ – which had only happened a few times on accident or by war design – Kakashi had no idea what to do… so he just… just sat there… holding _Iruka, an omega._

Not long after, he visited a hot spring with Gai, Tenzo, and a few ANBU guard. Honestly, Kakashi walked the world in a hazy daze in the new year. As Hokage, that was not good. Perhaps his people had noticed, and it was the reason for the hot spring trip? The boys ate the splendid food, drank the onsen dry, and enjoyed the hot water, sweating under the night sky.

Delirious in the hot spring, he was double-eying the bright constellations when Gai braved the question, skin reddened and spirit filled with fire, “Are you in love, My Rival?”

Kakashi possibly broke his spine with how quick he snapped his head down to gauge Gai’s expression. Worse, he saw Tenzo staring so attentively, his eyes looked black as the darkness. They were both betas. He had no idea about their romantic lives, or sex lives, or relationships.

Looking between the two men, he suddenly realized that he and Iruka had not been secretive. They’d been in public since Iruka yelled at him at the chūnin trials; they’d visibly become very close as Hokage and Academy Principal.

“Why do you –” he started to ask, curious what intel they had.

But Tenzo cut him off, explaining it efficient, clean. “You smell like him at work.”

While his eyebrows flew up high, Kakashi lost focus, because, abruptly, he… wondered… if… Although embarrassment nearly restrained his question, his cheeks flushed painfully, and he couldn’t look at either of his friends, but he asked them in a small, hopefully neutral voice, “Does he ever smell like me?”

Across from him in the hot spring, Gai flung himself backward, swooning dramatically. Much closer to him, Tenzo’s edges dulled, and he smiled a bit, hiding part of it behind a hand. “Senpai,” he chided in response, sounding amused. That was not an answer. Kakashi thought about putting him in his damn place, but his friends seemed tickled with him, so he let it go.

The next few months, Kakashi discovered he loved watching Iruka. Because he was a pervert? Terribly, he couldn’t tell, but terrifyingly, he didn’t care if he was. They spent so much time together. Fortunately, Iruka never seemed to mind Kakashi’s interested looks, whether they were far through the village, from outside a window, across a room, or right next to him. 

In fact, if Kakashi were a gambling man, and he definitely did take risks, as all his scars showed - he would bet that Iruka liked looking at _him,_ too. 

More intriguingly, they’d apparently been scenting each other without noticing. That was quite the epiphany for Kakashi; it seemingly had produced many good village rumors for a long while. 

He much preferred the loose moments between them. 

Like when Iruka let him reach over and tighten the hair-tie of his falling ponytail, bringing their scarred faces close together, making the omega laugh and shake Kakashi’s hands off of him. 

Or, like when Iruka noticed on a late-night paperwork/grading party that Kakashi had fallen into very outdated habits, those way before the war. As in, he’d pulled his hitai-ate down over his sore ex-Sharingan. Leaning full across the table, Iruka tugged the headband up, becoming a grown man giggling like a child, the same age as the war-wound the cloth was covering. He was still laughing hours later when Kakashi went to leave Iruka’s apartment. As a result, Kakashi didn’t stop himself from getting revenge, something mean and fast, to shut up the sensei, plus something he could enjoy, too.

Pushing Iruka against the doorframe was new, and scent-marking him this boldly, even newer.

All through it, the omega clutched at Kakashi’s shoulders uncertainly, choking on a whimper. Shock had already beautifully saturated his blushing scarred face as Kakashi pulled away.

“You’re cute, sensei,” he whispered, pressing the metal of their headbands together. 

He… couldn’t do more than that. The agony of it, crushed him, so, so, so, much. He. left.

What if Iruka said no? That this wasn’t what he wanted? Their thing, that it wasn’t an alpha… omega… thing? Didn’t their thing include parts of this gender expression? He couldn’t decide. Of all the available options, too many of them included Iruka pulling away, or Iruka breaking his heart, or Iruka cold-shouldering him, or Iruka accidentally alone causing the Hokage to commit suicide and causing the downfall of Konoha and thus ending the entire shinobi world.

Painfully, they both acted a little different after Kakashi deliberately marked him. He sensed the change. After all, Iruka Umino was not subtle: he had not grown into a private man. Even now, in what seemed to be an intimate relationship with the leader of his village, Iruka didn’t feel any reluctance in showing his hesitation about what had happened. Yes, they continued to meet, in the office, at the Academy, at each other’s homes, but… but…

Now Iruka sat further away from him. 

Kakashi thought about sending himself on a mission to another country. He could not handle how awkward, how guilty, how horrified, how embarrassed he felt, all together, all at once.

He tried to avoid the curious or, rather, the knowing looks of his ANBU, but he saw several of them flick dark eyes and light eyes and blue eyes behind porcelain when Iruka sat on the other side of the desk to do his grading instead of beside Kakashi. 

There may as well be an icy gulf canyon between them. 

Humiliating, sure, maybe, but Kakashi cared not at all about public opinion.

More importantly, what was Iruka thinking now? What had Iruka _ever_ thought about the two of them? Such failure at communication skills made him want to discover time travel or telepathy. Since neither existed, Kakashi wavered between moping and begging, both of which he’d seen his ninken do to great effect over the years. The need to keep his dignity went out the window… just like he once had, not all that long ago, with this exact same man.

One night soon after, late, very late, Iruka sat across the Hokage desk, circling wrong answers, aggravation pouring through him. His omega scent was less noticeable from this distance, but Kakashi was attuned to it, and he felt pained sensing it and Iruka both in real distress. After an hour, he’d viciously sent away all the ANBU, hand-signaling I – K I L L - Y O U to them as well as their names and home addresses, which finally did the trick and made them all truly vanish. 

Unfortunately, though, they’d rarely been so livid or enraged around each other. In what might have been nice on other occasions, Kakashi knew he hadn’t upset Iruka in months, so he felt especially put out by this whole drastic change in atmosphere. 

On edge and desperate to fix things, he began to do the very thing that destroyed him – 

Voicing his feelings.

_Horrifying!_

But, for Iruka… worth it.

Interrupting his apology, and confession, Iruka’s omega scent suddenly struck him like a sledgehammer to the skull. Literally. It hit Kakashi so hard, he abruptly wondered why he felt drunken, dumb, done, chakra-exhausted. His face was flat, down, smushed into his desk. His eyelids weighed ten hundred thousand pounds. He struggled to sit up once again in the chair. 

The sweet was so sweet – pure white cane sugar. The smoke was the forest burning on fire. 

Iruka wasn’t in his chair anymore.

Protective concern pushed him past sloshed foolishness. Keeping his balance using great determination, Kakashi stumbled over to where he had been, found the omega on the floor. He pulled the man up, not wanting him down there, down where dirty things were, since he thought Iruka was better and superior to everything else. 

Kakashi put him on the Hokage desk, because he thought belonged on the Hokage desk.

“Ah, I see,” he heard himself slur as he pushed a bare hand into Iruka’s hair, already half-loosened on one side, utterly undoing the sensei’s ponytail, rough and careless. “You’re in heat. This is your heat.”

Of course Kakashi had seen omegas in heat before, and read about them, too. He was an adult. An alpha. A jōnin. An ANBU. A war survivor. A man who died. A Hokage. A genius. A porn reader. Omegas in heat were rare nowadays, unless they did not take their regular monthly shots, and why wouldn’t they? It kept the world running right. 

Smut novels answered, lusciously, rolling artificially coy, titillating readers, “Oh, but it’s her first time, she needs help,” or “The mission details were wrong, they ran out of medicine,” or “He wanted to have a heat to seduce his love.” 

So… why was Iruka…?

Sprawled across the Hokage desk, the sensei was sultry-eyed and trembling, staring at Kakashi. His face was dark red, his lips parted, his pink tongue touching his bottom lip experimentally. It was so entrancing that Kakashi forgot time and space and half of the thousand jutsus he knew.

“I – I must have forgotten to take my shot.”

Kakashi heard the words, but they floated around him like clouds, dispersing into rain drops. He kept thinking, when coherence occasionally reclaimed his alpha brain, _this is why I’m alive, **this.**_

He saw Iruka’s frame trembling, so very fine. The omega scent couldn’t have been any stronger, saturating the room, making Kakashi wonder if it was coalescing into a storm of pure sexuality. 

The sensei’s expression, though… pain started to run through like the day getting started. Obviously, Iruka was trying to keep it together: his hands scrambled for purchase on the Hokage desk, grabbing a thick scroll in his right and the corner of the table in his left. Seeing the man white-knuckle both swept Kakashi’s attention to Iruka’s… and found the omega squeezing his legs together, practically breaking his overlapping knees, while he had also pushed forward and down, hiding his…

Whether or not it was selfish or selfless to help an omega in heat – such an absurd fight to be having within himself – regardless, Kakashi now wanted, more than anything, to see Iruka’s hard cock.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, his voice hoarse. After he’d put Iruka on the Hokage desk, he’d barely registered he’d stayed right there ever since, waiting, watching, transfixed. 

The familiar sight of irritation flashed like lightning in Iruka’s dark eyes. 

“Yes, it hurts,” he snapped. “I haven’t had a heat in ten years.”

Instantly, easily, Kakashi proposed, using the momentum of Iruka’s anger, “I’ll take care of you.”

All the breath left Iruka; his omega scent did such a strange thing that Kakashi wobbled, standing upright, the world woozy, like sake replaced all the blood in his veins and brain. He didn’t track his own movements, but suddenly, he pulled Iruka forward by one arm, and the omega moved to the edge of the desk, clinging to him, clutching his back, sighing against his neck. The man’s hard dick was pressed up against Kakashi’s stomach at this angle, but almost instantaneously, Iruka began to move his hips, soft moans escaping him, relieved at the touch.

But Kakashi’s alpha identity loved all this too much, and he got his arm between them. Speed and dexterity meant he could undo Iruka’s pants and find what he wanted in less than a second. 

He wrapped his hand around Iruka, loving how the omega’s hips stuttered desperately in response.

Incredibly, blissfully, Iruka’s whole body shook against Kakashi, his scent thick, his moans ragged. His cock was damn perfect, even if Kakashi couldn’t see it, but feeling that velvet-soft skin, that impossibly hot hardness in his hand… and… Iruka was _wet…_

“You smell so good,” Iruka suddenly muttered at his throat, sounding pained.

Kakashi stopped jerking him off, he was so surprised by the remark.

“W-what?”

Groaning loudly, Iruka, unbelievably, in a shocking act of rudeness, yanked down Kakashi’s mask, stretching it out, and jabbed at Kakashi’s neck with his fingers like it’d done a crime.

“You,” he accused inconsolably, “You smell like spices. _Ramen!”_

“Oh,” Kakashi replied, hormones losing to his heart in an instant. “Is that… why you like me?”

Heat was too trivial of a word to describe Iruka Umino’s state of being or expression as he glared up at Kakashi with the might of a billion trillion suns all exploding across the galaxies.

“No, Kakashi, that would be stupid,” Iruka lectured, each word boiling over, causing Kakashi’s silver eyebrows to collapse pitifully and his weakest thinnest nerves to quiver.

Then the omega grabbed Kakashi by the thick cloth of mask, dragging him down, forcing Kakashi to fall over atop him and slam both hands down on other side of Iruka’s head. Dizzy and shocked, aroused and hurt, he had no defenses up for when Iruka shifted restlessly on the desk, unbuttoning his blue uniform shirt, and exposed his brown throat. Flicking up a searing stare at him, the sensei was lethal as he explained further, breathing rough as he did.

“I love you because you’re my alpha.”

It occurred to Kakashi he should not fuck Iruka on the Hokage desk, the symbol of Konoha’s prowess, where paperwork stacked high and mission scrolls sat awaiting shinobi, but…

“Can I fuck you on my desk?”

Below him, Iruka’s eyes went half-lidded, and he smiled low, looking murderous.

“Say it,” the omega demanded, flushed, agonized, but still very much in control. 

Masking his pain, Kakashi heard his voice crack – the sensei’s need was in the air, and his alpha instincts cried out to save the omega, lick the omega, take the omega – but he brushed the sweaty stray hairs from Iruka’s forehead, and he bowed down, hovering above the other man.

With sudden surprising gentleness, he finally confessed.

“I love you.”

Iruka’s scent intensified, and Kakashi understood why medicine advanced to stop heats, because, even though they had been soft and sweet for years and years, he was not now.

Three of his fingers were deep in the other man, and Iruka was begging for more, something bigger, alpha cock, alpha, alpha, and Kakashi never thought Iruka would say _that,_ and fuck, he’d obey Iruka if the man wanted to go to war with another village, so he tore down his pants and tested him out, then Iruka grabbed the scarred side of Kakashi’s face, crashing them together.

Their first kiss was right as they fucked for the first time.

Underneath him, Iruka pulled up his Principal uniform, exposing more of his body, which was captivating and distracting. Thankfully, his omega heat made Kakashi want to fuck him into the next century, so he managed to multitask, staring at the man and plowing into him at the same time. The last time that Kakashi had been with anyone – had sex – was – years? – ago? And he’d never had sex with an omega in heat – nor had he ever imagined doing so with Iruka, because those sorts of fantasies made him freak out and feel flustered and want to die.

Now that it was happening, ha – 

Gasping, out of breath, Iruka dripped cum lewdly on himself, and Kakashi buried himself so deep in the omega, he couldn’t tell the two of them apart, just that they were united, joined.

His cock _throbbed._

He leaned down and kissed Iruka hard enough to draw out a soft whimper from the omega.

Bending the sensei’s legs up, spreading him open, he pressed his mouth against Iruka’s ear, whispering, promising, “I’ll fuck you through this, however many times you need. I’ve always loved you. You’re the only omega I’ve ever had, the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

Damn, if Iruka didn’t shudder, coming again, then and there, untouched, which Kakashi found so hot that he licked up all of it, down on his knees, jerking off at the end, panting confessions.

He fucked the omega from behind, which was so good, because he got to see Iruka’s back scar, and, while the Sharingan might be gone, Kakashi still memorized things quite successfully. Who wouldn’t memorize Iruka flat on the Hokage desk, his ass ready, cum down his thighs, begging for more, deeper, harder, please, Kakashi, just, fuck, me, and Kakashi did, he really did, oh, he did, but, well, until stamina issues meant he got a little weary… 

But hey, Iruka didn’t have those problems being in heat, so Kakashi found himself in his Hokage chair with the omega on his lap, kissing his neck like they were desperate teenagers, the man riding his dick like Kakashi was a damn horse. He recognized how much Iruka was scenting him during the whole thing – that his whole office would smell like Iruka – sugar and smoke – but in this position – ah, in this position… 

“You can scent me more,” he invited, halfway casual, halfway out of his mind.

Surprised but seeming so _pleased,_ Iruka looked down at him like the king he was – and smiled…! – before easing down on Kakashi’s cock, until they were flush against each other, and Kakashi was fluttering his silver eyelashes on the very tip of ecstasy. 

Then Iruka brushed his scarred cheek on Kakashi’s now-bare throat, wet sweat on them both.

The sensei’s sweet comment was unexpected. Ridiculously, it shot Kakashi up into the heights of pleasure.

“I’m proud of you.”

Ah, fuck.

He held Iruka down on his cock so hard, he bruised the omega’s waist, he might have broken a rib or two, he couldn’t tell, everything was white stars and stunning glory.

At some point, Kakashi carried Iruka back to his apartment in the Hokage Tower, where he sucked the man’s cock and finger-fucked him on the bed for a painful-perfect infinite time until Iruka wept through a shaky orgasm, overly indulged, disheveled, wrecked, saying Kakashi’s name, then, suddenly, unpredictably, the sensei fell asleep, his heat as exhausted as he was. 

Now… Kakashi, on the other hand. 

He stared down at what he had known all along was his omega… and realized, like the sunrise spreading color and daylight, they had just become _very public._

Finding his ANBU guard was easy. After consulting one another about the death threat, they’d returned and stayed at a distance, trying not to be so embarrassed or aroused they combusted. There was a brief discussion about what to do with the lingering omega and alpha scents all over the building, enhanced by Iruka’s heats, soon appropriately and effectively handled. Kakashi’s schedule was changed to a sick day. He made it clear that he really, absolutely did not want to bothered. 

His ANBU solemnly agreed: no one would interrupt them.

Kakashi was quite proud of himself when he returned to Iruka, because, firstly, he was exhausted, but he had done his Hokage responsibilities, hurray for him, and secondly, Iruka had survived his first heat in over ten years, and Kakashi had supported him through it without imploding their village through sex-sabotage. 

It occurred to him as he slipped into bed beside Iruka, having already cleaned his very messy omega, who might be mortified tomorrow knowing he’d even briefly slept in such a state, that it had taken them a while to confess love.

Oh well. What was a few years to best express tender feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend asked about Iruka's perspective. Maybe a parallel sequel...?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Any comment, kudos, etc. makes my weird life better.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, week, month, year, life. Please!!


End file.
